


To Conquer and Control

by Nymphaeus



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Biting, Bottom Zenos yae Galvus, Bruises, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Enemies With Benefits, Hair-pulling, M/M, Mild Blood, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porntastic Dialogue, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Submissive Zenos yae Galvus, Top Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Violent Thoughts, Zenos yae Galvus' Glorious Butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphaeus/pseuds/Nymphaeus
Summary: “The Warrior had accepted defeat, anticipating the strike that was to come. Any second sharp teeth would tear into his flesh, breaking skin –“A nightly encounter with Zenos makes the Warrior of Light embrace his own destructive impulses – once he has gained control what does it take to keep it?
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	To Conquer and Control

**Author's Note:**

> I promised my best friend bottom Zenos, so I present you all with some bottom Zenos.  
> All things considered this turned out much tamer than it could have?
> 
> Featuring a completely non-distinctive WoL, only referred to as "The Warrior". You're free to imagine whoever you like.  
> The only physical attributes that are given are that he has a dick and that he is shorter than Zenos (but, uh...who isn't?)  
> And, in all honesty, WoL is being kind of a jerk at some points, so maybe if your WoL is just a total sweetheart, that might break your suspenion of disbelief.
> 
> Don't examine this too closely. Otherwise, enjoy.

"On your knees." 

There was a brief moment in which he feared, Zenos wouldn't do as he was ordered. His heart threatened to burst out of his ribcage. He prayed the other man couldn't smell his fear, although – considering all interactions he had ever had with the Garlean prince – he was entirely convinced that he could. Zenos stepped closer. Their height difference even more apparent in such close proximity. The Warrior had no reason to be self-conscious about his height, but compared to anyone Zenos was huge. Still, he defiantly held his gaze. He couldn't give up his position. 

Putting his hands on the Warrior's chest, Zenos crossed right into his personal space. Their eyes still locked, even though now the Warrior had to crane his neck upwards quite a bit. The Warrior dared not blink, dared not to let his eyes show any signs of intimidation. Never had he felt less in control, but under no circumstances was he allowed to show that. His heart was racing, sweat building up on his skin. His mind focused on a single mantra: Do. Not. Yield. 

Zenos leaned down, his breath hot against the Warrior's skin, his long hair the softest of sensations when it spilled over his bare shoulders, followed by the touch of Zenos' lips against the delicate skin of his throat. Do not yield. A few more beats. He knew his heart betrayed the state of his emotions – of his body. Zenos must surely hear its rapid, unrelenting beating, feel the fast throbbing of his pulse against his lips. The Warrior had accepted defeat, anticipating the strike that was to come. Any second sharp teeth would tear into his flesh, breaking skin, ripping through tissue, his blood flowing freely, so it could satisfy the thirst of the beast – he felt Zenos' hands roam lower, stroking down his chest, teasing his nipples briefly, as the man sank to his knees in front of him.

A wave of deceitful relief was washing over his senses, the sight of Zenos submitting to him sending tingles down his spine.

It was a careful act of balance, their little game. Quite literally a dance on a blade's edge. He had to keep control at all times or risk losing it for good, switching their positions in the most unfortunate of ways. He had to admit, the thought itself – giving himself entirely to Zenos – did appeal to him. The thought of Zenos bending him over, ravishing him like the monster that he was, was enticing. But he couldn't. Not now. Not tonight. It would be a mistake. A fatal error he wasn’t allowed make. Too much was still on the line, that one line he shouldn't cross, the one which he was already wagering in this a dangerous game. Blood was rushing downward, heat feeding into his growing excitement

He shuddered when Zenos' thumbs ghosted over his hips, gently stroking over the protrusions of his bones. The touch was more delicate than he had ever thought Zenos capable of. He knew him as a man of acute precision, not so much of gentleness. All the while, the former Garlean viceroy kept eye contact with him, the Warrior held Zenos’ entire attention and it was thrilling. Thrilling, as everything about this encounter was. It effected his whole body, he was feeling hot and cold, his cock was already half-hard and straining against the fabric of his smallclothes, it’s outline even apparent through his pants.

The Warrior was acutely aware that he only had Zenos compliant and obedient, because the man chose it so. Zenos was truly a beast that couldn't be tamed. He had submitted freely, only because at this precise moment he deemed the Warrior worthy of being his superior. For now. One wrong step, one sign of weakness and he knew Zenos would jump on that. His only hope being, that Zenos himself would overlook a wavering on his part, to maintain this illusion of control. For all the Warrior knew about the man, all Zenos ever wanted was someone he could call his equal, who measured up to his own uncontainable, inhuman strength. A supreme foe who could make his heart leap in the joys of the hunt.

The hunt was at a stalemate and for what it had been, it had truly been glorious. Two beasts locked in battle until the victor for the night had risen.

The Warrior quickly undid the fastening of his breeches, opening them swiftly and pushing them just far enough to give Zenos an unmistakable hint to what he was supposed to do next. There was a glint in his blue eyes. Delight? Annoyance? It was hard to tell and when it came to Zenos, those lay dangerously close together anyways. The Warrior dared to feel brazen. He gave Zenos a smirk, brushing long blonde strands out of his face, tugging them neatly behind his ear. Zenos snarled, eyes narrowing dangerously, but he seemingly had understood, as he went on to pull the Warrior’s pants down. His erection, as evidence of his state of arousal now clearly visible, but some of the pressure on it had been elevated. The Warrior stepped out of his pants, kicking them unceremoniously over the floor and out of the way. Zenos watched his movement with thinly veiled disinterest, saying nothing.

There was no need for many words. As much as it unnerved the Warrior, they seemed to have a twisted sort of quiet understanding. The Warrior beckoned him closer.

Zenos shot him another look and each one felt like a test of will the Warrior had to pass. But by now, the Warrior as determined to do so. He had dealt with far bigger threats, had defeated entire legions and all sorts of terrible abominations – creatures, voidsent. He had slain Gods. He could put Zenos yae Galvus in his place – and he might as well enjoy doing so. Even more, since that was clearly what Zenos himself wanted from the Warrior. 

The Warrior motioned Zenos to proceed. And enjoy himself, he would. He had his own hunger to satiate.

Obediently, Zenos put his lips to the bulge of the Warrior’s cock, mouthing at it through the linens of his underwear. Although the barrier the cloth provided was preventing the touch from getting to intense, it still felt incredible. The way Zenos teased him was maddening. Here and there he could swear he felt the occasional brush of teeth against his dick, the threat of violence always lingering under the surface – it added to the thrill, the exhilaration – Zenos didn’t hurt him but, oh, how he wished that he would. Yet, the only pain the Warrior felt was that of his trapped erection straining against fabric, begging to be released from its confinement. The Warrior was quickly hardening and Zenos was moaning against his cock and it was the most delightful sound, deep and guttural, befitting a wild animal. 

Soon, the Warrior needed more. He had grown fully hard now and he wanted nothing more than to have those lips wrapped around his dick. Putting one hand under Zenos’ chin he tilted his face upwards, forcing him away from his clothed erection. Zenos’ eyes were half-lidded and glazed over with lust, but he watched intently for the Warrior’s next move with that same focused intensity as he did during combat. 

The Warrior rid himself of his smallclothes. Damn, he wondered if Zenos was as hard as the Warrior himself was, underneath those tight-fitting leather garments he still wore. It must be even more uncomfortable for him, the leather being a much more unforgiving material.

His cock now freed, he took it into his hand, giving its entire length a few languid strokes. The Warrior made sure to properly show his hardness off to his adversary. He wanted Zenos to see the cock he would soon service, see how thick and ready it was for him. The pressure of his hand felt great, but he wanted Zenos to get on with it, so he gave his dick one last stroke from tip to base, before guiding it to Zenos mouth, brushing the head against his lips, demanding entrance. Zenos’ lips parted for him, the tip of his tongue licking a small drop of precum off the swollen head of the Warrior’s cock. 

Damn. He shivered. That felt good and the Warrior let out a deep moan of his own. With his tongue, Zenos circled the tip of his cock a few times, slowly and thoroughly, tasting the Warrior, getting the bulbous head of his cock shining with wetness. One of Zenos’ hands grabbed onto the base of his cock, brushing briefly over the Warrior’s own hand, who all too willingly let him take over. He had a strong grip on his length, tight but not smothering. Zenos gave it a few hard strokes, much like the Warrior had done before. In fact, almost exactly as he had demonstrated. So, Zenos had been studying him after all. 

Then Zenos let the head of his cock pop into his mouth, beginning to suck him in earnest, obscene slurping noises soon filling the room. Zenos’ mouth was wet and so warm and everything he had wanted it to be, pleasure thrumming all through the Warrior’s body. His cock was brushing against the velvety insides of Zenos’ cheeks. 

Wanting to see more of Zenos’ face, he tugged the strands of golden hair that had come lose, back behind his ear. Zenos flinched. Ah, yes. He remembered. There had been an odd reaction to this the first time as well. 

Experimentally, the Warrior gently brushed over Zenos’ cheekbone, who whacked his hand away in a swift motion, letting the Warrior’s dick slip dick slip out his mouth Zenos’ eyes were piercing daggers into his own. Even taken to his knees, with spit dribbling down the side of his mouth from sucking on cock, Zenos still managed to carry an unmistakable air of menace. The Warrior would lie, if he said, it didn’t turn him on further. But, the warning had been received and understood, he wouldn’t push that particular boundary. 

Instead he settled his hand directly on the back of Zenos head, burying his fingers in the soft hair at the base of his skull and there was nothing gentle about the gesture, not when he immediately tightened the grip hard enough to make Zenos wince in pain. 

He repeated the action – harder – just to watch Zenos squirm in his grasp. This time, the noise that left his lips was a full-on moan. Who would have thought Zenos would love being mishandled and slapped around? Then again, by the way he fought his battles, ferocious, reckless, and how much he yearned for an enemy who could withstand his attacks – was it really that much of a surprise? The revelation certainly made the Warrior’s blood boil hotter in his veins. 

“Get back to it,” the Warrior said impatiently, yanking Zenos closer, again presenting him with his stiff erection. He could get used to playing this part. Adrenaline and excitement were making his stomach do flips and his head swim. 

“Fine.” 

This time, Zenos took him deeper into his mouth, sucking in as much of the Warrior’s length as he could. He wasn’t sure if Zenos has had previous experiences and he honestly didn’t care too much. If he hadn’t, then the way Zenos was swallowing his cock down almost to the base spoke of natural talent, or over-eager enthusiasm. The Warrior had to suppress a chuckle. It was certainly laughable in its absurdity, that this absolute monster of a man - the prince of the all-powerful Garlean empire – was getting off on sucking his cock like a common whore. Gods, what was he thinking? The Warrior made sure, to tighten his grip on Zenos’s hair, earning him another pained, but approving moan. 

Desire was burning hot in the pits of the Warrior’s stomach. Zenos was working his cock thoroughly, cheeks hollowed, lips sealed around the base, a bit of drool rolling down his chin. All the while wet noises rang obscenely in his ears. Sweat was forming on the Warrior’s skin his knees started to feel weak and he wasn’t sure how much longer they would carry him.

And Zenos was Zenos after all and in dealing with Zenos, nothing was ever not a struggle. So, eventually he had to get cocky, loving to challenge the Warrior’s authority and once he got brash, he scraped his teeth just a bit too roughly over the Warrior’s sensitive skin. Then again, it might have been an accident. But the Warrior loved to doubt that.

“Careful!” The Warrior hissed. 

As a warning, and – to his own discredit – also to retaliate, he gave the prince a short smack to the side of his skull which earned him an angry growl in response. Too bad for the Warrior, that violence spurred Zenos on. And too bad for Zenos, that the sound he made went straight to the Warrior’s dick, the vibration of it sending waves of pleasure through its length. 

He was back to holding Zenos’ gaze. But he no longer felt himself waver. He had the upper hand and he would not let it go. And after a moment of electric tension, of trying not to crack under Zenos’s seething glare, his adversary went back to servicing his cock with barely held restraint. However, the muscles in his neck and shoulders were certainly tense from repressed rage – or was it something else? The Warrior really had to wonder how far he could push Zenos tonight, before he would snap. If he would snap. Oh, what a thrill, what a thrill. 

If Zenos wanted things to get rough, the Warrior could provide that. 

At a slow pace at first, he began moving his hips forward, firmly holding Zenos in place by the back of his head, leaving him no chance of escape. He could see the exertion on Zenos’ face, the struggle of keeping his jaw and throat relaxed while his mouth was being fucked, and at the same time continuing to dutifully suck and lick his cock with his tongue. Forcing himself roughly into Zenos felt good, but seeing him struggle was the real treat of it all.

The Warrior had to actively fight the urge to thrust in even harder and make Zenos choke on his thick cock. Zenos was truly bringing out the worst in him. At least he still had a shred of decency left to feel vaguely bad about his thoughts. As bad as he could with the Garlean prince on his knees and his hardness sliding against his tongue and hitting the back of his throat. What difference would it make to have him gag on it, too? From the way Zenos shuddered and moaned when he swallowed around his cock, he was thoroughly enjoying being used.

The heat that pooled in his abdomen was quickly becoming unbearable. He was getting close to orgasm and he knew it. This was not how he wanted this night to end. If Zenos made him come like this, here and now, there was a slim chance Zenos might count that as a loss for the Warrior. No, it was not a risk he could take. But it was a bit of a shame. Another night he would make Zenos to suck him until he finished, he would come down his eager throat and force Zenos to swallow all of it, to drink down all he had to give. Or maybe, at the last second – when Zenos wouldn’t anticipate it – he would pull out and sully that handsome face with his cum.

Ah. Zenos truly had managed to awaken the beast inside of him and now he needed to claim Zenos fully, needed to show him that he was in charge. 

His hips started moving faster almost of their own volition, it was hard to keep restraining himself and not forget everything and shove himself to the brim into the enticing heat of Zenos’ mouth. But then, when he pulled back, Zenos’ tongue caressed the head of his cock exactly at the right angle, dipping into his slit just slightly, sending a sudden burst of pleasure all through his body which had already been strung impossible tight – and he couldn’t hold it anymore. 

It took all his willpower not to come, and his hips jerked hastily forward, forcing his cock too far down the back of Zenos’ throat, who couldn’t move thanks to the Warrior’s unrelenting grip on his scalp. Zenos gagged, one of his hands grabbing at the Warrior, thrashing to get away. Fuck. The Warrior let go.

Freed of the Warrior’s cock, Zenos was coughing violently, gasping for air. He was sputtering and shaking, cheeks flushed and his bare chest heaving. Zenos demonstratively spat onto the floor. He gave the Warrior an angry look, rage bubbling close to the surface, but there was something else there as well – panic? It couldn’t possibly be? 

The sight of a vulnerable Zenos shouldn’t be such a turn on. His lips were wet and swollen, there was saliva at the edge of his mouth and when the Warrior brushed his thumb over his lips, wiping the spit away, Zenos shivered and sighed and it sounded coarse from all the coughing. The Warrior decided that he liked this side of the Garlean prince. 

He pushed his thumb in between Zenos lips, just to test if he would let him. Although, by now, he had hardly any doubt that Zenos would be pliant and obedient for tonight, no matter what the Warrior asked of him. By the Gods, it was exhilarating. If that was how Zenos felt when in the midst of battle – drunk on power – then, yes, maybe the Warrior did understand. 

“Get up”, the Warrior commanded and Zenos complied readily enough, although still somewhat shaken from his coughing fit. The Warrior watched the well-defined muscles move beneath his skin. 

Back in their initial position, but much more secure in his status as the authority between the two, it was now the Warrior who stepped confidently into Zenos’ space. Smiling complacently, he threw his arms around Zenos neck, pulling him in for a hungry kiss. And when the Warrior was hungry, then Zenos was starving and so eager to kiss him back, open-mouthed, all tongue and teeth. There was a faint taste of something bitter on his tongue. 

The Warrior let his tongue glide over Zenos’ sharp teeth, when he was struck by the sudden vision of Zenos biting down, throwing his fangs deep into his prey and drawing blood from a defenceless victim and the thought sent another wave of arousal right into his lower belly. What would it be like to be that victim? Consumed by pain, the pulsing of his wounds and the fear of death? Or just to watch – and bask in the view of Zenos satiating himself – in watching him lose himself to the thrill of the kill, draining a victim of their life? The fantasy was entirely debased, and the Warrior delighted in it. It should shock him more than it did. Maybe Zenos had been right all along. They might be the same type of beast after all. By this point, the Warrior had no other choice but to admit, that he very much embraced Zenos’ violent side as well. 

Following the impulses coursing fiery through his veins, he sank his teeth deep into Zenos’ bottom lip, until he could feel hot liquid pour into his mouth and Zenos let out a growl of pure ecstasy. The taste of blood was overpowering. He felt sick and he was so, so painfully hard.

Clawing at him, Zenos yanked him closer by the hips and the Warrior responded in kind until he was pressed flush against the other man. Up so close he was overwhelmed by the enticing scent flooding his senses – of arousal, of sweat, of Zenos. The smell filled his head and it made him dizzy with need. It made him want to do all kinds of depraved things to the man.

Now, that Zenos was essentially holding him up, he could let one hand wander to explore further down, to start massaging the bulge of Zenos’ cock. He had been right, Zenos was unquestionably aroused. He could feel his massive girth trapped underneath the tight-fitting leather. The Warrior was tracing the entire length with his palm – up and down – and Zenos reacted just perfectly, grinding against his hand, all ragged panting and deep moans. 

What their kiss lacked in finesse, it certainly made up for in ferocity. Kissing Zenos felt too much like their previous encounters on the battlefield had. It was strangely comforting, familiar – this was how it was supposed to be between them. A constant clash of wills, eternal and breath-taking. In between messy kisses, the Warrior was gasping for air.

Zenos’ hands were roaming over his back, his hips, his ass, groping and scratching wherever they could reach and the Warrior was enjoying being touched fiercely like this and he rewarded Zenos by palming his cock just a bit more rigid, giving him a bit more friction. But his own cock was aching and demanding attention and so he held onto Zenos, both hands thrown around his shoulders in the semblance of an embrace, rubbing his cock against Zenos’ clothed one, making them both gasp at the contact. 

It was not enough. So, so far from being enough. The Warrior put his lips to where he could reach Zenos’ collar bone, grazing the skin with his teeth, tasting salt and sweat. He kissed along the bone beneath the surface. Such a delicate shape – easy to fracture, it would shatter on impact of a well-aimed blow, bone fragments tearing through soft tissue – The Warrior’s cock was smearing the dark leather of Zenos’ garments with precum.

Only sucking lightly at first, then more aggressively, the Warrior’s teeth buried themselves into Zenos’ flesh who just shuddered and gasped loudly in pain and pleasure. Soon, the most beautiful of flowers would bloom on Zenos’ skin, in purple, red and blue, marking Zenos as his own. Zenos’ nails scraped over his back, leaving angry red tracks in their wake, and the sensation was burning the Warrior alive. 

Zenos’ scent – strong and musky – was filling his being, consuming him. Feverishly, the Warrior kissed down Zenos’ chest, until he reached one of his nipples, licking and teasing it until the sensitive bud hardened under his attack, then he took it into his mouth, sucking harshly. Zenos’ fingertips dug hard into his backside and it hurt – in all the best ways. 

Only grinding his hardness against the smooth leather of Zenos’ garments just couldn’t compare to sensation of skin sliding against skin. 

“Take them off,” the Warrior whispered, adeptly undoing the top button of Zenos’ pants despite his fingers trembling with excitement. “Now.”

Zenos stripped naked, his pants as easily discarded and forgotten as the Warrior’s had been. He took a second to appreciate the impressive stature of his enemy. Zenos, tall and muscular was truly the epitome of what a perfect fighter – a monster among men – was supposed to be. He was devilishly handsome, too. Between his legs stood his cock fully erect, perfectly proportionate to the rest his enormous body, and glistening with precum. The Warrior licked his lips, momentarily forgetting what he should be focusing on tonight. He could return the favour of sucking Zenos’ cock some other time. Oh, Gods, hopefully he would get the chance of sucking Zenos’ cock some other time. 

When Zenos noticed his gaze, raising an eyebrow.

The Warrior shrugged. He had been declared the victor, it was his right to appreciate the prize he was about to claim.

Leaving the other man no opportunity to say anything on the matter, he leaned into Zenos again, resting his hands on his pectorals. Their cocks were trapped in between their bodies, rubbing against each other and it drove him wild. And not just him, because Zenos was quick to show his appreciation by pulling the Warrior closer and grinding their hips together.

The Warrior’s thumbs rubbed circles over his chest, teasing his hardened nipples, pinching them until he could feel Zenos’ cock throb from the stimulation where it was pressed against his hip. 

“I want you to bend over for me,” the Warrior whispered, hot breath brushing against Zenos’ ear.

There was no mistake, Zenos visibly tensed, hesitant. And when the Warrior looked up at his face, his cheeks were burning, blue eyes purposefully avoiding his. Zenos’ shame made the Warrior’s heart beat faster in his chest. 

“Come on. I need you.” He gave his earlobe a small bite, sharp and full with the promise of things to come. It made Zenos shiver. There was certainly something contemplative about the look on his face, but for every time the Warrior thought he could tell what Zenos was thinking, there was another where he clearly proved that he couldn’t. Zenos gave him a glance, just for a split second – the Warrior at a complete loss as to what it meant – but then he broke away from the Warrior, turned around and waved the Warrior to follow.

He watched Zenos walk over to the large bed, taking in his first real view of Zenos’ fantastic ass that he was about to make his.

Zenos positioned himself right the edge of the bed, bracing himself on his hands and knees, presenting his body obediently to the Warrior. His backside was on full display – raised up and stretched towards the Warrior – and he took his time admiring the perfect shape of his large butt. The Warrior stepped between Zenos’ spread legs. He was at the perfect height for the Warrior to easily penetrate him from behind. How considerate.

However, there was something else he was itching to try. Zenos really had a glorious ass, big and round, but trained and perfectly in shape – truly an ass, that was just asking for a nice spanking. 

So, the Warrior raised his hand and let it come down forcefully on Zenos’ rear. It obviously came as a surprise to his enemy, who let out a choked cry.

“Hush,” the Warrior said calmly, while carefully fondling the cheek he had just slapped.

At this, Zenos move away, but the Warrior quickly held onto his thigh. Yeah, right. Slapping permitted. Tenderness not.

“Stop,” he said, adjusting his tone to something much harsher. “Hold still and take it.”

Zenos stopped his feeble attempt of getting away and instead seemed to resign himself to receiving whatever the Warrior would force upon him, his shoulders sagging, almost going limp, except that they couldn’t because they had to keep his body in position. Zenos truly submitted beautifully.

Oh, how he must feel right now – helplessly exposed – humiliated by his closest enemy. 

The Warrior’s hand came down hard. Again. And again.

Occasionally, the Warrior would pause his assault to caress Zenos’ butt, but he made no further attempts to soothe his enemy, instead simply enjoying the round fullness, tickling the abused skin lightly with his fingertips, which made Zenos draw in shuddering breaths. The Warrior took his time, fondling and playing with Zenos’ rear and he loved the idea how it must make Zenos feel: exposed and used, being completely left to the Warrior’s whims. 

In contrast, each new slap made Zenos squirm with pain and discomfort. His ass must be burning by now.  
Each strikes was accompanied by all those deep moans which Zenos tried to suppress at first, but the more the Warrior was hitting him, the louder they got and every whimper, every sound, was going straight to the Warrior’s own hardness, feeding his desire.

As much as he hated to admit it, it felt freeing, taking out all his pent-up frustrations on Zenos. He didn’t need to hold back his strength, he didn’t need to hold back any of his dark impulses, knowing that Zenos was indulging in them, in being their willing victim. All of it was proving Zenos’ point, of course, that the two of them were nothing but violent beasts. 

So, what if they were?

The Warrior gave Zenos’ toned ass a particularly hard slap that echoed loudly through the bed chamber. Zenos grunted into the sheets, as the force of the blow shook through his body, and the Warrior continued spanking him until his own palm was prickling with tiny needles. 

By the end of it, Zenos was all but sobbing into the blankets. His ass cheeks were glowing red. 

Finally, the Warrior took his hardness in his still stinging hand, guiding himself so he could move his cock through Zenos’ plush butt cheeks. Zenos’ ass was trained and well-muscled like the rest of him, and yet it felt soft and warm against his dick. For a while he just enjoyed toying more with Zenos’ abused butt – spreading his precum over it, the white streaks a stark contrast to his reddened skin – moving in between the mounds and brushing up against his rim, which made Zenos tense up every time, but the Warrior never attempted to push further in.

And, oh, how he wanted to push in and impale Zenos on his aching cock. Very badly so. He really had an ass that was made to be fucked.

For a split second the Warrior considered just going in dry. Zenos could take it. And if he couldn’t, then he would just have to suffer through it. And judging by everything he had learned so far, Zenos would probably like it better this way. But then he spit into his hand, covering his cock in his saliva, gathering up and mixing it with the beads of precum. It made his hand feel gross and sticky, but he would probably have more fun with a hole that was at least a tiny bit slippery. 

The Warrior circled Zenos’ entrance a few times with the tip of his cock. No matter how much he was aching to fill Zenos, he would enjoy drawing this out until the prince was trembling with anticipation. 

“Beg me for it,” the Warrior said.

There was silence.

“Beg – ”

“I heard you the first time, “ Zenos interrupted him, something vicious coming through between laboured breaths and gritted teeth. “Get on with it.”

The Warrior withdrew his cock, annoyed Zenos would act demanding now of all times, when he was already becoming impatient with his growing need. But this was not how he would play this game. He had some remnants of patience left. At least enough for this. He would skip the pleasantries Zenos didn’t deserve.

So, instead he pushed his index finger in to the knuckle, no preparation, no warning.

Zenos yelped in surprise and obvious discomfort.

“You feel like begging, yet?” The Warrior tried his hardest to sound bored, as if Zenos’ displeasure wasn’t the hottest thing he had ever witnessed. He arched his finger, coaxing a strained noise from Zenos’ mouth. Oh, what he would give to see his face.

“Please,” Zenos hissed. Oh, he was already so uncomfortable and, so far, his ass was merely being fingered.

“Please what?” He arched his finger, stroking at Zenos’ inner walls and when he found his prostate Zenos shivered, his muscles spasming. “Don’t pretend this isn’t exactly how you want it.” 

The Warrior never knew his voice could sound this cruel. 

“Have you ever been fucked in the ass before?” 

Nor this crude.

“Please.”

Hearing Zenos’ beg really was something else, even when he only did it to shut him up.

Overall satisfied, he withdrew his finger, playing lazily with the rim until his own pressing urges screamed at him to go on. 

It was time to make Zenos his property.

He continued where he had left off, by putting his dick back against Zenos’ rear entrance. Now, that he had a taste of how warm and tight he really was, the Warrior was even more excited about getting his dick into Zenos’ sculpted ass. As he had done before, he brushed the head of his cock up and down through his crack. teasing the rim a few times until he decided Zenos was ready for him. 

There was resistance at first, but then the tip of his cock was breaching the rim of Zenos’ hole. The Warrior was taking his time sinking in, relishing in the heat that was slowly enveloping him. The tight ring of muscle and the lack of proper lubrication, or preparation made penetration more difficult, but the Warrior didn’t care. Not, when Zenos’ walls were clenching and twitching so desperately around the intrusion, trying to push him out. The man himself was drawing in sharp breaths, trying to relax and let the Warrior enter him, his hole having to stretch wide to accommodate the Warrior’s girth.

And then the Warrior bottomed out, penetrating deep into Zenos, his insides hugging him tight. For a moment he stilled, catching his breath and letting Zenos feel his cock filling him out. He had made Zenos his own and the Garlean prince better never forget that.

Zenos looked amazing impaled on his length. He was still bracing himself on shaky hands and knees, his long hair, where it didn’t fall over his shoulders was plastered to his back from his sweat.

For good measure, the Warrior gave his right ass cheek another stinging slap and then withdrew entirely, leaving Zenos empty and gaping, before he pressed back in with one hard push. Zenos let out a startled gasp. Then, the Warrior began rocking his hips, filling Zenos to the brim each time, before pulling back out again, making sure to give him a thorough fucking, his balls slapping against Zenos’ buttocks.

Every time the head of his intruding cock brushed over Zenos’ prostate, the man was wincing and whining and making all kinds of wonderful noises the Warrior had never expected him to be capable of. 

It felt so good, satiating his lust with Zenos’ greedy butt, defiling his hole and ruining his enemy with his cock. His insides spread their warmth all through the Warrior’s length and the heat started to pool in his guts, at the base of his belly. It was by far not enough. He needed to fuck him harder, deeper. He wanted Zenos to scream his name on each thrust, forcing him to admit who had been the one to tame the beast. 

The Warrior pulled out, the head of his cock leaving Zenos with a wet plop. He immediately missed the embrace of Zeno’s now well-stretched out hole, but it would not be long until he would bury himself in it again.

“Face down, spread yourself open,” he ordered.

Zenos snapped around, the sudden movement almost throwing the Warrior off guard. But Zenos was just glaring at him, his cheeks bright red with what, to the Warrior’s wicked glee, seemed to be humiliation and frustration.

“You heard me,” the Warrior said, dangerously calm. “Get. Down.”

Zenos was snarling at him. And the Warrior was getting really tired of having to assert himself every time he gave Zenos what should be a simple to follow order.

“As you command,” Zenos’ voice was filled with spite – his resentment exquisite.

And then he lowered himself further until his chest hit the mattress, face turned just so that his cheek was resting against the bed. He mumbled something the Warrior couldn’t quite make-out and then he reached around to stroke suggestively over his round ass cheeks, before grabbing them and pulling them apart for the Warrior, offering him a nice view of his cock and heavy balls and, more importantly, easy access to his sweat glistening hole. 

That one thing the Warrior would have to give Zenos credit for: he did give him a really good show. Zenos’ cock was standing neglected and leaking between his legs, small beads of precum dripping onto the mattress, his hole was twitching lightly, eager and ready for the Warrior to enter his territory again and continue their raw fucking. 

“That’s more like it.” The Warrior said. “Well done.” 

“Don’t push your luck, my friend.” Zenos spat through gritted teeth, but his threat fell on deaf ears. What was he supposed to be scared of? Willing and spread open, his rear begging to be mounted – entirely at the Warrior’s mercy – Zenos was his prey now and the Warrior would go in for the kill. 

The Warrior let his eyes glide over the perfect arch of Zenos’ back, to the voluptuous mounds of his ass which were flushed red from his earlier ministrations and the rough pounding it had already received. Zenos’ own fingers were drawing white lines where they dug into his flesh. It was a truly delicious sight. Sweat was glistening and rolling along his back and down his strong thighs which were trembling from the effort of keeping his ass up in the air. 

Gripping his own cock, the Warrior spread his precum as best as possible over his length, and then lined himself back up again with Zenos’ waiting hole. 

Going in was much easier this time, with Zenos holding himself open and how lose he already was from the Warrior’s fucking, but his muscles still offered a pleasurable amount of resistance. The Warrior sighed demonstratively, wanting Zenos to know exactly how wonderful it felt to slide into his slick ass, hoping it would infuriate the man, painting his cheeks dark crimson with shame. He made sure to brush agonizingly slow over Zenos’ prostate as he impaled him, being immediately rewarded by Zenos’ inner walls tightening around his cock. And then he was once again sheathed to the brim in Zenos’ depths, his balls resting against his skin.

In their altered position he could penetrate Zenos even deeper. Zenos’ shoulders tensed, and he was shaking from the pure effort of holding his ass up and presenting himself to the Warrior. The Warrior didn’t feel bad about it. Zenos could take it. Time to prove that those muscles were not just good for wielding his swords and dancing madly across a battlefield.

Roughly he shoved one hand between Zenos’ shoulder blades, pushing him down, so the Warrior could give his enemy a brutal fucking. They were way past the point of taking things easy. The Warrior slammed into Zenos repeatedly, without hesitation, his pace fast and erratic. The tight walls of Zenos’ insides were greedily sucking him in on each thrust.

Underneath his hand, Zenos was shaking uncontrollably, struggling to find relief. With both hands occupied to keep his hole on full display for his adversary, he was unable to pleasure his own cock that was now furiously leaking precum onto the sheets. Zenos’ fingers dug into his own flesh so deeply small droplets of blood were pooling beneath his fingertips. Hips bucking and quivering, Zenos was forced to take the Warrior’s pounding as his single source of pleasure and the Warrior was all too happy to remind him of that fact anytime he purposely missed Zenos’ prostate when he fucked ruthlessly into his hole. And then at infrequent intervals, just to make Zeno’s suffering even greater, he would make sure to hit the spot with so much precision, that Zenos was crying out in ecstasy, his swearing and moaning muffled by the blankets until he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Please,” the Warrior could hear him whimper.

“Please what?”

“Please, touch me.”

Zenos was begging so deliciously for his own demise. Who was he to deny his prey some mercy?

The Warrior wrapped his hand around Zenos’ massive length. It laid hard and heavy in his palm, the skin smooth against his fingertips. He could barely get his hand around it’s girth. Some other time, the Warrior would love to feel Zenos’ enormous cock give him the same kind of punishing treatment he was receiving at the moment. It was almost a waste, not having given Zenos’ beautiful cock the attention it deserved. Ah, well. There was always next time. And the way Zenos was now desperate from neglect made it all the more worthwhile. His needy whines and groans, when the Warrior’s fingers stroked the head of his cock, certainly did. The Warrior began massaging the entirety of Zenos’ dick, roughly and with a strong grip.

Building up a steady rhythm, the Warrior was fucking Zenos in tandem with his strokes, and when he was driving himself with abandon in between Zenos’ cheeks, he made sure to hit his prostate, amplifying the desperation in his enemy. The Warrior’s reward for the rapid assault on Zenos’ most sensitive spot was immediate. 

Unable to do anything else, Zenos was thrashing underneath him, his begging incoherent and frantic and dangerously close to the edge. The erratic sounds of skin slapping against skin were loud in the room. The Warrior’s own climax was fast approaching, he could feel the familiar tightness in his balls, the pressure building up all through his body. 

The Warrior’s mind went blank, filled with nothing but the will to ravish and ruin.

He fucked Zenos as hard as he could, ploughing his ass with as much force a could muster. One hand furiously stroking Zenos’ cock, the other finding purchase on his hip, gripping him so tight it would leave dark-coloured marks. He would make sure Zenos would be sore and bruised all over. The Warrior couldn’t wait to see how his ass might look in a few hours, bruised and abused, marked by the man who owned him. On each thrust, Zenos was moaning, voice raspy and close to breaking. 

And then Zenos’ cock started throbbing in his hand as he came in messy spurts all over himself and the bedsheets. The Warrior was milking him for all he was worth, never stopping his relentless assault on his prostate, fucking him through his orgasm. 

Zenos’ vocal cords failed him halfway through shouting the Warrior’s name in agony and bliss, the name of the man who had made him his own, dying on his lips. 

Zenos’ tight ass clenching around him, twitching and massaging his cock, was what drove the Warrior over the edge.

Shouting, and with one final forward thrust, the Warrior spilled himself deep inside Zenos’ ruined hole, coating his walls with his seed. Waves of pleasure were raking through his body. The Warrior rode out his orgasm with shallow thrusts, making sure to dump every last drop of his release inside, filling Zenos with cum. His vision swam and finally his own legs gave out, and entirely spent and satisfied, he collapsed on top of his enemy, panting hard. 

For a moment the Warrior was lying on Zenos’ back, waiting for his breath to even out, his cock still inside Zenos’ sullied hole and twitching in the aftershocks of his orgasm. When he felt himself softening, the Warrior finally pulled out - a bit of cum trickling out of Zenos lightly gaping hole, running down his thigh. 

The Warrior let himself fall down on the bed beside Zenos, who after a moment rolled over, resting on his back, arms thrown over his face and breathing heavily, also still coming down from his high. Cum was spattered across his stomach and chest, painting his skin with milky streaks. It looked strangely beautiful – in a gross kind of way. The Warrior deemed it fitting.

“You gonna clean this up?” the Warrior asked, gathering some of the mess up with his fingertip.

“Are you done being smug?”

The Warrior laughed, guttural and self-satisfied. He climbed on top of Zenos, laying down flat against him, still grinning. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever stop being smug after tonight.” 

Zenos’ face was unreadable, the man was watching him through half-lidded eyes. And then – without warning – he flipped them over and the Warrior found himself suddenly trapped beneath his enemy, with the entirety of his weight pressing him into the mattress. He could feel sticky and damp fluids smudging against his chest.

“Oh. I don’t think so,” Zenos’ voice was silky and full of malicious glee.

Before he knew it, Zenos had the Warrior’s hands pinned above his head, looming over him. His eyes flashing dangerously. The featherlight touch of long golden hair on his skin and the dawning of dread were sending shivers down his spine that settled deep within his guts. He was overcome with the sudden instinct to flee.

Ah. Yes. Fear. The Warrior had briefly forgotten what that was like – to be afraid.

White teeth were sinking into his neck, right over his carotid, right on the verge of breaking through skin. His blood ran cold.

**Author's Note:**

> This was 7000 words of pure filth. I sure know how to spend my time well.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, though!  
> Consider leaving some feedback, comments or kudos. ^^
> 
> You can hit me up over at Twitter @FL3ANC3, if you want to talk some FFXIV. (Or anything really.)


End file.
